Enter Charasuke
by HatterSaz
Summary: The story of Road to Ninja with a few twists. RTN Sasuke figures out they're from another dimension... and he falls for Naruto. Fun times? (Not exactly SasuNaru but it does imply that Sasuke would enjoy that, so I am putting it in the relationships. You have been warned)


"We need to find a way home Sakura."

"I know Naruto. I'm just having a little fun while I'm here."

"So it's Naruto huh? I like it."

Naruto and Sakura whipped their heads around to find the source. They knew the voice all too well, but that didn't mean they knew where he was. As they turned around, they saw a casual looking raven perched on the wall behind them.

"Sasuke?!"

Naruto furrowed his golden brows in confusion.

"Did you follow us here?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto before jumping off of the wall. He landed with a soft thud and turned to the blonde, completely ignoring Sakura's presence.

"Indeed I did. I had a sneaking suspicion that you two were not who we thought."

He explained with a weird grin. It was half way between victorious and captivated. He eyed the blonde in front of him and his smirk grew, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Sasuke-Kun? Why are you staring at Naruto?"

Sakura tried to sound sweet and innocent, not at all as enraged as she felt. She couldn't fathom why Sasuke was blowing her off after talking to her on her balcony that morning.

"I'm staring at the one who captured my heart."

He said dreamily. Naruto visibly tensed as he edged away from the raven.

"W-What?!"

Sasuke huffed in amusement.

"Well, I've never been attracted to Menma but, when I saw you..."

His eyes roamed up and down Naruto, taking everything in. For some reason lingering on both his calves and his chest. Naruto felt very, very scared.

"I can't help it. When I saw you naked my heart raced and I knew I was both physically and emotionally attracted to you."

He leaned in close to Naruto's face, smirking at his work. The blonde was wide eyed with innocent fear and blushing from both the confession and the proximity. He was absolutely adorable, and Sasuke made it his new goal to capture the Jinchūriki.

"A-Attracted? But, but... Why? I look like Menma right? A-And you said that you felt nothing for him!"

The blonde tried to argue. Sakura felt her blood boiling. How dare he be after HER Sasuke-Kun! She glared at him, but her eye sight was cut off by Sasuke's back. The Uchiha not even registering her existence.

"Like I said, something about you is different. You definitely have better muscles. Probably bigger down there too."

He made a casual observation that Naruto immediately blushed harder at. It wasn't intentional but, Sasuke enjoyed it either way.

"Then there's the personality. Always thinking of others first, even though your broken inside. Both hot and awe inspiring. Made my stomach flip."

Naruto felt like running away at this point. He knew it wasn't Sasuke. Not THEIR Sasuke. But, it still looked like him. Still sounded like him. And until now, he acted like him too. He couldn't help but find the whole scenario whacky.

Sasuke's face showed concern and contemplation for a split second before dropping back into his smile. It wasn't long, but Naruto saw it. He furrowed his brow in concern and confusion as he stared into black iris'. Sasuke's smile widened.

"See? That was it. I showed concern and you immediately felt like you needed to help. So beautiful and pure."

Sakura snorted. Pure? After the jutsu he had created and the language he had used, was Naruto really pure? Then again, in a more vast sense, he kind of was. So corrupted by the world around him, he was the only pure one left. The only light left. She still snorted a second time though. Finding it laughable, and being in a bit of a bad mood now.

"Sakura?"

Naruto looked at her with worry, unintentionally making Sasuke swoon. Her eye brow twitched as she watched the Uchiha manage to slip behind the blonde and hug his waist. Naruto was too busy checking on her to notice. It made her want to scream. Especially when part of her mind supplied that they made a cute couple.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"So caring~."

She growled before launching her fist into the wall. Naruto blanched as he watched the wall shatter into tiny pieces. Sasuke looked impressed but refused to release his hold. His head perfectly held up by Naruto's shoulder.

Sakura sent him a final glare before leaving the two behind. She went home and took off her ninja boots, putting them neatly by the side. She walked into her bedroom and flopped against the mattress. Groaning in annoyance. She knew he wasn't their version. Knew he wasn't the one she fell for. But something about NARUTO being chosen over HER really ticked her off.

Naruto stood gaping a moment longer before registering her retreating footsteps. He sighed, knowing that it was best to leave her alone. Then, he remembered a certain raven perched on his shoulder.

"Erm... Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can you let go?"

"Not until we're married."

Naruto groaned, deciding he needed a long bath at his alternate world parent's house. He couldn't even bring himself to argue when Sasuke followed behind him, occasionally knocking his feet as he hadn't released the hug.

Naruto awoke with a stretch and a yawn. He smiled as the smell of pancakes filled his nose. He hadn't eaten pancakes before, so his excitement was valid.

"Adorable."

He froze as he looked down at the body clinging to his. He felt himself pale as he jumped out of bed with a yelp.

"But, I threw you out! You left through the window!"

He did! He knows he did! Why was Sasuke in his bed with him?! Asleep and _cuddling_. Sasuke smirked, his heart doing a little skip as he watched the blushing Jinchūriki freak out.

"Yes, you did. Didn't lock it though."

Naruto stood frozen a moment before slapping himself in the face. He sighed in defeat before heading to the bathroom to change. Feeling his face heat up again as Sasuke shouted after him.

"You can change in front of me you know! Don't be shy!"

Once both boys were dressed, they left Menma's room and walked to the dining table. Kushina smiled as she placed the plates down, completely unfazed by the new presence in her house.

"Morning boys."

"Mornin'"

"Good morning Kushina-San."

Naruto groaned to himself. There was no way his, Menma's, mother wouldn't question this. He had left his room with Sasuke in tow and he hadn't turned up with him last night.

"What brings you here Sasuke? Not that I don't appreciate a friend coming over."

She smiled and Naruto felt himself get stabbed. Every time her or Minato smiled, he got hurt. He never knew what having a family was like. So of course knowing this universe had his parents AND that he had to leave them would destroy him. Part of him wondered if that was Mardara's plan all along. Crush his heart and soul until he could care less about the world. Though, it's going to take a whole lot more to defeat him! He had people who relied on him. People to protect, dattebayo!

"Just trying to get Naruto to fall in love with me."

He smiled as Naruto paled. He hadn't told them his name. He didn't want the attachment. Didn't want to hear them say it. Because he knew it would hurt more when he left.

"Naruto?"

She turned to him, expecting an explanation. She got none. Instead, she was greeted with a sickly pale blonde with tears streaming down his face. She panicked immediately and dived to his side.

"Menma?! Menma! Listen to my voice, okay? I can help you know!"

Sasuke looked just as worried. He reached over and took the hand that sat on the table.

"Naruto? Snap out of it. Come on dobe."

The name snapped him out of his funk as he looked up to Sasuke, face returning to its natural colour. Both Sasuke and Kushina sighed in relief.

The blonde raised his hand and wiped away the tears. He used to dealing with it alone after all.

"Sorry."

He managed to croak out. Kushina nodded. She didn't understand what was happening but, she trusted her son. So, she didn't push it. Instead, she loaded his plate with pancakes and left him to eat.

Naruto followed Sasuke through the trees. The location seemed oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't pin point why. All he knew, was that Sasuke wanted to talk. So, here he was. In retrospective, maybe he should have ignored the feeling telling him, _it's ok, it's Sasuke_ , and trained. He still needed his strength after all. And he felt like he would need it.

Sasuke stopped by a clearing, and Naruto remembered. He knew where they were! His eyes inflated like balloons as he took it in. Then, his heart sank at the memory of his late sensei.

"Ero-Sannin's brought me here before..."

He said just above a whisper. Being the only two there though, Sasuke had heard him. He looked confused for a moment before it clicked and he smiled.

"You mean Jiraiya right? Yeah he was always here peeping on relaxing men. What a pervert."

He snickered. Naruto was going to comment about his new pervy tendencies. But, a certain word hit him like a ton of bricks. His face exploded into red and his eyes bulged from their sockets.

"E-Ero-Sannin?!... Men?!"

Sasuke laughed. It was a familiar yet alien sound to Naruto. Not that he was paying attention of course. He was still trying to wrap his brain around that detail. That one little word that changed his sensei completely.

"He, he likes, men?!"

Sasuke calmed himself down so he could send a fond smile to Naruto. His reaction being the only proof he needed.

"You're not from here, are you Naruto?"

Naruto felt his composure return as he heard what was asked. He looked at Sasuke and caught his smile. He looked to the ground, not sure if he should say. But, he didn't feel like Sasuke would tell. He could trust him. Like he always had.

"No."

"Not from this world huh? Must be scary."

Naruto nodded, then clicked again.

"How did you-"

"Like I said last night. Look the same, completely different. It has to be an alternate dimension scenario, right?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke felt for the blonde. It can't be easy knowing people, then they're suddenly completely different. Then they had to assimilate into the world as quickly as possible.

He had to admit, Sakura adjusted quickly. After freaking out, she was able to become this worlds Sakura instantly. Except for the fact that she clearly didn't care about her lack of parents, even going so far as to celebrate and relish in it. He felt it was different for Naruto though. He sensed a great longing when Kushina had said his name earlier. Like he had never heard it before. Or rather, hadn't heard it from HER before.

"Your mum is dead in your world, isn't she?"

Naruto nodded. He sighed, realising he couldn't hide it any longer. He could tell Sasuke. He trusted him. Just like their own.

"My dad, Minato, he's the fourth Hokage in our world. To save it from being destroyed by the nine tails, he and my mum, Kushina, sacrificed themselves, and sealed it in me. I grew up shunned by the village because of the demon inside."

Sasuke scrunched his face up in anger and disgust. He could see the pain on Naruto's face, and he hated it. All he wanted was to scream at those who hurt him. He scoffed inside his head, he had only known him for a couple of days, and he was already head over.

Naruto continued, a pained smile on his face. He would tell Sasuke the important things. Nothing too personal, and nothing about the other him. Not if he could help it.

"Our world is at war right now. A man named Mardara Uchiha is killing Jinchūriki and stealing the tailed beasts. He's after the nine tails inside of me, that's why we're here. It was a trap to show me the life I could have had with my parents. That's why I hadn't told Kushina my name. I didn't want to get too attached. And hearing her say my name, after years of wishing, is going to make it a lot harder to leave."

He finished, kicking a few pebbles. Sasuke stared at him, taking it all in. What had he done? He had ruined Naruto's attempts. Given him something to yearn for. He felt ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto shook his head.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know! It's my fault for trying to hide again."

He smiled, but Sasuke could see how strained it was. He didn't miss the implications of the statement either. He had hidden most of his life, maybe still is. Sasuke would change that though. He would bring him back to the light! If he has to break every bone in the blonde's enemy's bodies to do it!

Sasuke smirked.

"I think we need to relax. How about some skinny dipping?"

He tried to sound innocent. However, Naruto saw straight through him, and held out his hands protectively.

"Oooooh no! No way! Not with you I'm not!"

Sasuke's smirk grew evil and Naruto couldn't help but shiver.

"Don't be scared Naru-Chan~. I'll wash your back for you, ok?"

"No! It's not ok! And what's with that name?!"

Sasuke raised a brow.

"What do you mean? You're Naruto aren't you?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then you get a fitting nickname. It's not hard to understand dobe."

Naruto pouted, adorably in Sasuke's opinion.

"Don't call me dobe! And you know I meant the honorific!"

"I don't know what you mean Naru-Chan?"

"Why Chan?!"

"Oh? Because you're adorable of course."

Naruto threw his hands in the in exasperation. Previous worries long gone.

"Gah! Whatever! I'm going to train!"

Sasuke smiled triumphantly before following Naruto.

"Let's train together Naru-Chan~!"

"Piss off!"

They did end up training together, and Naruto actually enjoyed it. This worlds Sasuke wasn't as strong as his but, it was still nice to have a sparring partner. He may have been a little rough with him though.

"Sorry about your shoulder."

Sasuke blinked, a bit shocked by the break in the silence. Then he smiled. Naruto noted, that this Sasuke smiled way more than the other. And he kind of enjoyed it. He still couldn't wait to get back though, so he could bring theirs home.

"Don't worry about it. You're really strong though Naruto. Probably the strongest in the village."

Naruto blushed at the compliment. He knew it was probably right for this world, but he couldn't help but feel like that statement was wrong. Or at least embarrassing.

Instead of dwelling on it though, he thought he would ask a serious question.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why haven't you left me behind yet?"

Sasuke stopped walking and stared at him in disbelief. Then he sighed and walked over to take Naruto's hand.

"Do you mean because you're from another world? Or because of the nine tails?"

Naruto turned his head to look away. An uneasy pout on his lips. Sasuke loved it. But, he had to stay serious as he waited for an answer.

"Both."

"Dobe."

"Damn it Sasuke! I don't want you to get hurt because you got attached even though we have to leave!"

He growled at him. Sasuke's head sent that noise in weird places as a little bit of heat travelled south. He had to stay focused! Had to reassure Naruto!

"I don't care. I fell in love with you and I won't give you up. Even if I have to find a way for us to travel freely between both worlds."

He said matter of factly. Naruto stared at him wide eyed before relaxing a little. Sasuke smiled at him, trying to comfort the blonde.

"As for the nine tails thing, we all know about Menma being it and if anyone ever tried anything, his parents would kill them with their eyes. Seriously, scary people."

Naruto laughed. He felt relieved. For both the knowledge no one would glare at him or shun him. Well, try to considering the power he has now and the glare he has mastered. He also felt happy for Menma. He had grown up how he had dreamed, cared for, treat nicely. But, he wouldn't switch places with him. He couldn't do that to everyone. Besides, he has friends now. People he cares for, like a family.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"No problem Naruto. Now let's go eat Kushina's cooking!"

Naruto laughed as he followed Sasuke. Then, he felt something tugging at his hand.

"Can you let go Sasuke?"

"No way Naru-Chan."

Naruto groaned. This Sasuke is going to kill him.

The next day, Naruto and Sakura met up to discuss a plan. She noticed Sasuke immediately, and tried to greet him. But, as it seemed would be the case forever now, he simply stared at Naruto's back with a smile. That is, until Naruto smacked him on the back of the head and told him to greet her properly.

Her heart skipped and her stomach summersaulted at his greeting. Just for her, she thought. Then the raven went back to staring and her smile dropped.

To relieve some tension, Naruto dragged them both around the village. His excuse was to see the differences and to make sure Mardara hadn't returned. Which Sakura agreed with. Sasuke didn't care as long as Naruto was there.

Along the way, they bumped into Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata. Naruto kind of wanted to retreat when he saw Hinata. He definitely preferred their version. Theirs was a lot cuter too.

However, it was too late. Ino had called out to them. And Sasuke refused to let him leave. He wondered why, then decided he didn't want to know. It was probably going to cause him pain. And a lot of it.

"Hey guys! It's so nice to see you."

It was still weird.

"Woah, dude. Sasuke, you looked messed up!"

Naruto flinched at the reminder. He didn't really want to hit him like that. But his reflexes moved first. He turned around to apologize again but Sasuke held up a hand to stop him.

"It was an accident. No harm no foul."

Choji nodded in thought.

"Was it Menma?"

The group all gasped, bar Naruto, Sasuke and Choji.

"What?!"

"It was Menma?!"

"Why would Menma hit you?"

"Ha! I bet you deserved it, you stupid flirt."

Naruto looked disbelievingly at Hinata. He still couldn't believe that Hinata was so different here. So... mean.

"Like I said, it was an accident. He already apologised way too many times. And tried to heal me."

He sent a loving look to Naruto, making him fidget uncomfortably.

"What was that?!"

Hinata stomped over to Naruto and grabbed his collar. He struggled against her grip but, didn't fight back. He didn't want to hurt her after all.

Her attention zoned in on Sasuke as she held Naruto up. To be honest, he was getting sick of her treating HIS Naruto like HER Menma.

"What was what?"

He stayed calm and composed. Hoping that her anger would set Naruto down so she could hit him. Not the best plan but, the best he had now.

"What was that look you gave him?"

" Oh that? It's the look people send to their partner when they're in love."

He stated calmly. Hinata tightened her grip before letting go completely and letting Naruto drop to the floor. Sasuke winced a little at the impact before returning his gaze to the angry purple haired girl headed towards him.

"Did you say, in love?"

"The Great Flirt has found his one?"

"And Menma of all people."

Sasuke smirked. They didn't know it wasn't Menma. His 'one' was Naruto.

Hinata took a few more steps forward, leaning in to intimidate Sasuke. Not that it worked. He just scoffed at her.

"I said what I meant."

He braced himself mentally for the punch Hinata was reeling in. He watched her fist get closer, then a blur jumped in front of him. He looked on wide eyed as Naruto stopped him from being hit. He felt himself swoon a little and his ever black eyes sparkle. Then he mentally slapped himself for sounding like a teenage girl.

Hinata tried to pull away but couldn't. His grip was too strong.

"Hinata, you shouldn't resort to violence for everything. You never know what demon you could piss off."

His eyes danced into a fiery red before settling back into the oceanic blue. Hinata felt herself quake as she gulped and nodded. When she was released, she fell to the ground.

Everyone watched bewildered as Naruto began to walk away, Sasuke quickly catching up to him. He turned with a smile and waved.

"Sorry guys! I've got to go shopping! See you later!"

With that, they left. Sakura watched him leave, feeling a facepalm itching at her hand. He could be so reckless sometimes.

She turned back to the group and deduced that they would be there a while. So, she turned to the cafe behind her and booked a table before steering everyone to a seat. She could tell them all about his strength later. For now, she needed a drink.

Sakura walked the streets, looking for something to do. She quickly realised that she missed her parents. She also realised how hard it must have been for Naruto, and how hard it will be. Part of her felt bad about wanting to go home quickly. But, she knew Naruto did too. At least, she hoped so.

As she walked down the street, she looked into a window. What she saw made her heart ache. Naruto was happy. He was stood laughing with his mum and dad. Enjoying a cake she assumes he's never had. Something she regrets not getting for him now.

She was about to walk away when there was a new addition to the room. Her eyes widened as she felt anger course through her. She tried to hold it in, but ended up releasing her energy on a nearby fence.

Naruto heard the racket and went to investigate. He began to panic when he saw black aura surrounding the medic nin. He opened the window and leaned out of it a little.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

She glared at him. Every dagger in her arsenal launched his way. He shrunk on himself a little as he saw the judging eyes again.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto... What is he doing here?"

He heard the venomous threat in her voice and chose to kindly explain.

"He's here to celebrate Kushina's birthday. Do you want some cake? Is that alright?"

He directed the last question to the redhead. She smiled and nodded while moving to get a plate for the pinkette. Sakura however, made no effort to move.

"Is this how it goes for you? You walk around getting pity cake?"

She hardened her glare. However, it softened when she was met with a glare of his own and the realisation of what she said.

"No. You know that's not true. Now get in here and relax Sakura."

His voice was stern, sending shivers down her and Sasuke's spine. For completely different reasons though.

A few seconds later, the raven had circled his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

"If you're not coming in, say something. It's cold."

Sakura looked down, her bangs shading her eyes. Naruto immediately began to worry and reprimanded Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You could have been nicer to her!"

"But she's making my Naru-Chan get cold. By the way, that ass show was nice."

He gave a thumbs up as Naruto squawked. Sakura was too busy trying to stop her train of thought to listen or care. Instead, she stayed as she was.

"Now is not the time!... Sakura?"

His attention was back on her, and it angered her. She growled before snapping her head to glare at him. Tears she didn't know she was shedding flicking off her face at the force.

"You betrayed me."

She ran. Naruto called after her once the shock passed but, she didn't stop. Her heart ached, and she just wanted to go home.

She kept running until her legs ached and she couldn't breath. Her heart hurt so much. Why was this happening? She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help but blame Naruto. It wasn't his fault, she knows. And she feels bad about what she said. But he had still won. He wasn't their Sasuke, but he was still Sasuke. And she couldn't help but feel like they were both the same in that sense. In the sense that, Naruto was important to them. Even if for completely different reasons.

She straightened her posture and wiped away the tears. Her breathing was becoming more regular now she had stopped. She heard quick footsteps near her but didn't run. She knew he was only worried after all.

So, when Naruto turned the corner, her first thought was _why isn't Sasuke here?_

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

She scoffed. Naruto didn't sound nearly as tired as she did. Then again, he had major energy stores.

She nodded her head and smiled apologetically. She knows she was in the wrong. She shouldn't have said what she did. She should make amends.

"I'm sorry."

The words hit her and she momentarily froze. Wasn't she supposed to be the one apologising?

"No, Naruto. I should apologise, not you. I've been irrational. I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled and chuckled a little. He scratched his cheek a little nervously and looked away.

"Call it even?"

She looked up and smiled. Then, when she nodded, they high fives. Sealing the deal.

The moment however, ended quickly. As they high fived, the Hokage's Tower exploded. They looked on in horror before springing into action.

They arrived at the scene to find a masked man attacking the Hokage. Naruto dived into action, as usual, and fought him back.

Minato and Kushina watched horrified as their son fought a dangerous foe. Meanwhile, they stood guard over the Hokage and the scroll.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Sakura dived into the fight. The two fought well together, and managed to land a couple of blows. However, their opponent was tough, and cunning. He launched an attack at Kushina and Naruto dived to save her. Sakura watched wide eyed as Naruto got smashed by the attack.

"Naruto!"

"You should watch your opponent at all times."

She turned her head but was too late. She was knocked out and hoisted over the mans shoulder. Naruto shook his head and groaned in pain before looking up to see the man and Sakura disappear.

"Sakura!"

He stood to leave when there was a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see a fearful Kushina and worried Minato. Though, Minato's face also had the fatherly look of, _you better not defy me._

"Where are you going?! We have to wait for reinforcements!"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"We should wait for stronger ninja to deal with this Menma."

Then, his gaze moved to his father. Now he knew why this world was different. This version of them had been too cowardly to stand up to things that seemed impossible. Been too afraid to leap into action. Well, not him. He was like his parents. His REAL ones.

"I'm going."

"What?! No you are not! Get back here and wait! Reinforcements are coming you know!"

"They have Sakura!"

The two grown ups shut up and blinked at their son. They had sensed a change in him, but they couldn't help and feel attached. He was their son, no doubt.

"I'm not from this world."

He began, startling them. They looked confused, but let him continue.

"I'm from another Konoha, in another world. There, my father is the fourth Hokage. He and my mum sacrificed themselves to save the village. They were heroes. The two heroes of the Hidden Leaf, I am their son! And I won't stand by while the world is destroyed without putting up a fight!"

He declared as he picked up a three pronged kunai and the fourth Hokage's cloak from the ground. Why Sakura had it, her wasn't sure but, he would wear it in honor of his father.

Without another glance, he ran away. He headed straight for the enemy, toad sage mode active so he could find them easier.

When he arrived, he found Sakura tied up. He went to untie her but was stopped by the masked man. They engaged in battle, him finding the time to free Sakura with well aimed kunai.

In a fit of rage, the man released what seemed like ink black beasts wearing matching masks. They headed for him and he jumped up a level to dodge them. However, one of them could fly, and went up to dive bomb him. It rapidly grew closer as Naruto landed, not giving him time to move.

A loud explosion resounded over head and Naruto looked up to see the bird like creature falling from the sky. He blinked before turning slowly to see a group of people to his side. He took a defensive stance, but was called out.

"We are not your enemy Naruto. We have come as mercenaries hired by Hokage-Sama."

The raven said to him in a calm tone. He gave a skeptical look before nodding and diving down to the water to fight the masked man.

"Itachi! Look after Sakura!"

Itachi nodded as he landed beside the girl. She tried to jump down to help, but was held back by the elder Uchiha. Instead, they retreated back to the trees and watched from a distance.

The rest of the Akatsuki fought a creature each. They managed to knock them out one by one. However, Deidara had a feeling that there was more to them than meets the eye.

Naruto fought bravely, managing to rip the mask off of the man. What was underneath shocked him. Behind the mask, was Menma. His other world self. Except, his hair was a deep black. The other growled as his eyes faded into red. His chakra flared and the creatures from before turned into mini foxes and converged back to him. Naruto had a really bad feeling about this.

As the foxes all converged back into him forming a red chakra cloak that took over his body and slowly transformed into the nine tails. Naruto felt a sting in his stomach and gripped it tight.

 **"How dare that imposter imitate me!"**

The Kyuubi growled inside of Naruto's head. Naruto himself gritted his teeth and began to talk to the fox while evading the other's tail swings.

 _"It's not an imposter. He's the other worlds version of you. He seems weaker though."_

 **"Of course he's weaker! He's an imposter! Let me show him how a real nine tailed fox fights!"**

Naruto narrowed his gaze, aiming it at Kyuubi more than Menma. He heard another growl and his brows furrowed further.

 _"Why would I do that when you will just take over afterwards? I'm not that stupid."_

The nine tails growled in irritation before tsking.

 **"Don't worry about that. I swear I will just show this fake fox what a real demon is like, then you can have control back."**

Naruto looked into the demons eyes. He saw anger, confidence, and truth. He was still a little skeptical but, he needed the power. He would need to trust the nine tails to win.

With a determined nod, he reached forward and began to pull the seal from the large prison gate.

 _"Keep your word."_

 **"Hahaha of course. This imposter's going down."**

When Naruto reopened his eyes, they glowed crimson red. Menma looked shocked for a minute before smirking again.

"So, the other me has the nine tails too. What an interesting fight this will be."

With a great roar, Kyuubi was summoned beneath Naruto. Menma and the nine tails charged at the two, claw drawn back to launch at them. However, Kyuubi was faster, and dodged the attack easily.

The Akatsuki joined Itachi and Sakura in the trees to watch the fight. Sakura looked at them all, fear evident on her face.

"Why aren't you all helping?!"

Itachi looked at her, as if questioning her sanity. Deidara was the one to answer.

"It's way too dangerous now hmph."

"Exactly. We were only contracted to help fight the masked man and save you. Fighting a nine tails is not in our contract."

"We would all be killed if we got any closer."

Sakura looked to them each as they spoke. Then, to Itachi. He spoke in a calm manner, as if he had complete confidence in his words.

"Besides, we believe Naruto will win."

Sakura's eyes widened. She too believed in Naruto. That didn't stop her from worrying though. Realising they all spoke the truth, she turned back to the battle, and slumped onto the tree branch.

Kyuubi roared as he charged his chakra blast. The nine tails did the same, and the beams clashed. The blast sent them both skidding back. They came to a stop and glared at each other. A smug grin gracing Kyuubi's lips.

Menma growled, causing the nine tails to growl. He began to wildly fire chakra blasts at Kyuubi and Naruto. The other being slightly quicker, managing to run up the cliff face and into the air. Menma following after them.

Naruto gave a quick nod and Kyuubi's smirk widened. Naruto let go of the fur he was holding, and let himself fall. Kyuubi took the chance to tackle the nine tails. Menma looked frightened as he was detached from the nine tails and left to fall.

However, before they landed, Naruto closed the gap and punched Menma hard in the face. They landed with a thud and a crack, and rolled across the ground.

The nine tails poofed from existence and, with a huff of victory, Kyuubi did the same. Naruto slowly rose to his feet, smile on his face as his cloak wafted in the breeze.

However, the moment was short lived. Mardara appeared in front of Naruto as the red moon began to rise. As Mardara explained his complaints about Menma's weakness and his distaste for Naruto's strength, Naruto brought out the scroll. Before he could read it to send them home, Mardara sliced the scroll in half and used a strange jutsu. The jutsu erased all existence of Naruto Uzumaki from the blonde's brain, rendering him defenseless.

The blonde collapsed to the floor, eyes cloudy as his brain tried to work around the lack of information.

Mardara grinned behind his mask before walking closer to Naruto. With every step, he felt closer to victory. His plan had worked. He was going to obtain the nine tails.

Just as he was about to reach Naruto, a new presence dived in from the side and kicked him hard in the skull. The raven landed and looked over to Naruto with his guard up.

Naruto heard faint yelling in the background. But, he couldn't place it.

"Naruto!"

 _Naruto? What's that? Isn't that a ramen ingredient? Why would he shout for that?_

 _I'm so empty. Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here? I was abandoned wasn't I? Left alone. No one knows me. Not even me._

 _What's that scroll doing on the floor? Does it have my name in it? Is it my birth certificate? What if I'm not alive? It's a familiar shape though... Sensei... He taught me. He taught me the Rasengan. He gave me his will. The will of fire... Sharingan... Sasuke? Who's fighting? Sasuke? Is that?_

"Sasuke!"

The raven looked over to see Naruto scrambling to his feet and running towards him. His widened eyes relaxed as he smiled. He was so happy Naruto was safe.

Mardara stood with wide eyes.

"What? But I used that jutsu. How has he remembered?"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto got into a stance beside him. Then, they both grew wide eyed as Minato and Kushina chimed in from behind them.

"Never doubt the might of Naruto Uzumaki you know!"

Mardara tsked before beginning his teleportation. He eyed the blonde for a moment, in silent awe of his prowess.

"This is not over Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto released his stance as Mardara vanished. Sasuke turned to him and immediately began fussing. He brushed it off and turned to watch Kushina and Minato fretting over Menma's life. Sakura walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled gratefully at them both then turned around and waited.

"I'm sorry, about Menma."

"Naruto, I-"

"Don't worry about it. You know, I had fun while I was here. Even with Sasuke following me everywhere. It was a nice change. Take care of them, ok?"

Kushina broke down as Minato took her into his arms, Menma's head on their laps. Minato nodded with a smile, controlling his tears better than Kushina.

"We will. You take care too son."

Naruto tensed up and let a singular tear fall before laughing. It was strained and it hurt, but he was happy. Genuinely happy.

"I will. I'm the son of heroes after all."

Sakura went to comfort him when she was surrounded by light. Naruto having the same aura around him. Minato blinked in awe as the Hokage cloak swayed behind him, matching the blonde perfectly. He smiled as Kushina began to bark out orders.

"Remember to do your washing! And eat some more veg! You're still a growing boy! And, no matter what anyone says, you are a hero! We love you Naruto! Both sets of us do!"

Naruto wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to keep his composure as they began to disappear.

"Next time we meet, I'm taking you on a date. Got that Naru-Chan?"

Sasuke added, trying to lift the blondes spirits. It worked too. Naruto laughed whole heartedly, feeling a little sad they had to leave so soon.

"Fine, but we're going for ramen."

Sasuke chuckled with a smile.

"Hn."

With only a few seconds left, Naruto turned around and gave one final smile to the group. The Akatsuki waved as Kisame cheered for Naruto. Kushina and Minato smiled back with everything they had, wanting to leave him with happy memories of his parents. Sasuke smirked and sent him a wink, causing a blush to flash across his face.

After the moment passed, they were home. They stood in the park they had originally been in, a sense of home filling them. Sakura didn't bother talking to Naruto. She knew he needed a moment to bounce back. She knew he was crying. Hell, she was crying, and none of it was for her.

After a minute, Naruto turned around. His eyes were puffy and red but, she didn't comment. She gave him a smile instead.

"We're home."

He stated with a smile. She chuckled a bit before shock took over.

"Naruto, your cloak!"

He turned around to watch as the Hokage cloak slowly desipated. He felt a little sad but smiled any way.

"It doesn't matter. I'll get my own soon enough dattebayo!"

He cheered, huge grin plastered on his face. Sakura sighed. How he could jump back so fast baffled her. But, they had something to report. Any chit chat could wait.

They made it to the Hokage's office to talk to her. They stood at the door and knocked. Naruto knows he heard a voice, but assumed it was an anbu or Jonin reporting in.

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door and the two entered. Shizune stood with a knowing grin on her face, scaring the two ninja. Tsunade wasn't much better. Her smirk made Naruto fear for his safety.

"Naruto, Sakura. Is there something I can help you with?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yes Hokage-Sama. We were in the park and got attacked by Mardara."

Shizune gasped a little too much. Naruto rose a brow in question but didn't say anything. Tsunade had a look of contemplation on her face.

"This is bad. I will inform a ninja at once! How did you two escape?"

Naruto sighed.

"It's a long story..."

Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement. Tsunade had a genuine look of worry as she looked at the state of her adoptive grandson. She motioned for Shizune to examine them both and the ravenette got to work.

A short while later, the examination was over. Naruto had tried turning around a few times, sensing someone else there with them. But every time he tried, Shizune forcibly brought his head back to stare at her. It was a little uncomfortable.

"So Shizune?"

"They're fine, apart from a few cut and bruises on Naruto. They just need some rest."

Tsunade nodded.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did."

The younger ninja froze. Naruto knew that cheery tone anywhere. He slowly span on his heel and stared wide eyed at the other occupant of the room.

"Guess that date will have to wait until tomorrow Naru-Chan."

The other world Sasuke winked. Naruto's jaw went slack before he squealed. Sakura just stared in confusion and shock.

"What the Hell?!"


End file.
